


Taking over control

by pastelboylouis



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-19
Updated: 2012-11-19
Packaged: 2017-11-19 02:01:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/567793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastelboylouis/pseuds/pastelboylouis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick doesn't really like Louis, in fact, he hates him quite a bit. Though there's still a little part of him that likes the obnoxious and spontaneous behavior of his. But when he meets the five younger boys of One Direction, he notices how much control they have over the eldest member and Nick really wants to take wheel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taking over control

**Author's Note:**

> This is sloppy, abrupt and annoyingly long. Ramble, ramble, ramble. Any mistakes are mine.

The first time Nick has One Direction on his show he's startled by Louis behavior, the younger male is obnoxiously loud and sarcasm is dripping out of his mouth like froth from a dog with rabies. And Nick already despises him like he's made out of slimy toads even though he's amazingly beautiful with his brown, feathery hair, big blue eyes and smooth skin and Nick almost hates himself more than he hates Louis at the realization that Louis is one of the most gorgeous people he's ever met.

During One Direction's time in Nick's studio, he realizes that there isn't enough space for Louis' big mouth and attitude and Nick wants to shut him up by pressing their lips together. Instead he offers another song for the listeners and braces himself for another ten minutes of talking that would most likely be taken up by the eldest of the band members. And he plates up jokes as if they were desserts that he'll hand out.

“One Direction, thank you for coming!” Nick says and lets the five of them say their good bye's before introducing another song and hangs his headphones over the mic.

“Thank you for having us Nick.” Harry says and gives Nick a hug which he responds.

The boys leaves and Nick stays behind with a slightly airy feeling in his head and his heart is beating fast than normal. The picture of Louis with a wide smile stays in his mind as he packs up his things for the day and it's utterly confusing, weird and disturbing. In theory, Nick hates Louis, really, really hates him but there's still a part of him that thinks his the most fabulous creature walking on this earth.

It's like Louis' name is engraved in his mind, constantly bugging him in the back of his head like an itching mosquito bite on place you can't scratch. And Nick would do anything to scratch it right now. He doesn't really know if he's exaggerating when he says that Louis probably did it deliberately. Got him hooked with his personality that's just a tad bit too much. 

Louis stays on Nick's mind through the rest of the day, filling his brain with his laughter and his slightly husky and high pitched voice that breaks so perfectly during his solo in the live versions of 'moments'. Nick was definitely trapped and he is pretty damn sure that Louis is feeling the complete opposite of what he felt. 

'Meet for dinner tonight?' He gets a text from a certain curly haired boy at 5 PM the same day. 

Nick quickly writes down his answer, he was never one to deny dinner, especially not with a friend. Though he hesitate when he's about to send it, not sure if it's the best thing to do as he and Harry have been seen together during many more occasions than he can mention. And Nick knows that management have told the curly haired boy to “tone down on the meetings with the radio host”. Though, Harry never seems to listen and right now, neither does Nick.

'Will you pick me up like a fine gentleman?'

Nick laughs at himself as he sends the reply. Dinner with Harry is nothing special, just two friends meeting to gossip like two old ladies. 

'Be ready at 7'

Nick is ready at 18:58 and is waiting for Harry to ring the bell like he usually do when he's picking Nick up for such occasions as this. When Nick picks Harry up, he just presses the horn button and waits for the teenager to come out to the car. Harry is always more of a gentleman than Nick during their manly, non couple-y, non dates.  
When there's a knock on the door, Nick checks himself in the mirror. Is hairs is styled in his messy, signature quiff that looks more like sex-hair than a styled hair. He steps out and brings Harry in for a hug before they make their way outside.

“Take the front seat, yeah? Lou's with us, he got upset so I took him with me. Don't let him bother you, alright? I've told him to behave.” Harry says and lets out a laugh at the end of the sentence.

“It sounds like you're talking about your kid.” Nick says with a chuckle.

“With those cooking skills, you might think he is.” Harry replies sarcastically.

Nick opens the car door and sits down, he can see Louis' reflection in the rear mirror and chuckles at the pout the twenty-year-old is supporting. Fastening his seatbelt, Nick catches the younger boy's eyes in the mirror, mesmerized by the ocean color of his irises, the dark haired man has trouble taking his eyes off the tanned male.

“Hi there grumpy-face. Decided to join us for dinner, did you? A bird told me Harry's been telling you to behave.” Nick taunts before Harry opens the door on the other side and gives the feather haired boy a smirk.

“Shut up, Grimshaw!” Louis replies harshly and sends him a glare.

“Stop it Lou, be nice.” Harry says with a smile in Nick's direction.

“Yeah, be nice.”

Nick feels a bit guilty when Louis huffs and crosses his arms over his chest. There's something special with Louis, like he's two different people. In front of the camera and in public, he shows great authority, confidence and slight dominance. But as soon as the paps and fans are out of sight or earshot, he turns into someone insecure and shows a bit of submissiveness to the younger boys. It makes Nick question his personality and if the confidence is only a mask and if something else, more vulnerable is hiding underneath. 

Harry stops the car at a parking lot a few minutes from the restaurant and Nick stretches his limbs as soon as he's out of the vehicle. Louis and Harry strolls up to his side and they walk together to the entrance. No fans goes up to them during their walk so they quickly make their way inside. 

“Lets take a table in the back.” Harry says and dives through the seas of tables. 

Nick lets Louis walk a head of him but receives nothing even close to a thank you, he didn't expect anything anyway. Louis surely hates him as much as Nick hates Louis so it wasn't surprising. Still, Louis is utterly beautiful even with all these imperfections branded into his skin and bones. 

The waiter arrives to their table just a few minutes after they're seated. Ordering their food was no problem, though the blue eyed man was still sulking in the far corner of their little booth. Nick wants to slap the grumpy attitude out of him, but he also wants to kiss him. With tongue and all, roaming hands and- no.

“Why are we having this lovely dinner together? To celebrate your first interview on my show? I do believe it's something to celebrate with alcohol and probably sex if we're lucky.” Nick says with a wink.

“I was just bored and this little man got awfully upset when I said I was going out. I didn't have the heart to leave him so sad on the sofa. I resisted putting on Monsters Inc for him actually.” Harry replies with a smirk.

“Oh really... Do you like Monster Ink, Louis?” Nick turns to Louis.

“Can you guys stop making fun of me for not wanting to be alone tonight?” Louis spits out.

“I'm sorry Lou, it's just so easy.” Harry presses a kiss to Louis' cheek.

Nick feels how something is bubbling in his stomach, he feels a bit angry, a bit disappointed too actually. It's first when he sees the blush Louis is supporting that he figures out that, maybe it was jealousy. In his thoughts, he wants to be the one to kiss the smooth skinned boy on the cheek, or his lips if he's lucky. In Nick's opinion, Louis looks more beautiful without that confident attitude if his. It's cuter when he's slightly insecure. 

“How come that attitude of yours is gone, love?” Nick says with a grin. 

“What's wrong with you? Why did I even come here!?” Louis says with a frustrated undertone in his voice. 

“Don't be like that darling, we'll have a great time.” Nick says and winks toward the younger boy.

“Oh god.” Louis mutters and lifts his glass to his lips. 

+

When Nick arrives home, he's got Louis on his mind again, taking up every thought he has. And Nick doesn't really mind because he's seen a different side of the shorter male tonight, a more shy side that's so more lovable than the obnoxious and annoying and overly confident one. 

Nick actually loved the clothes Louis wore, bright read trousers with a simple marine colored shirt and a light gray hoodie. It's all Louis needs to wear to look perfectly imperfect with all his flaws in his not-so-real personality. And that gray beanie he was wearing didn't make it better, it had given him a more innocent look. 

'I hope I wasn't too much trouble tonight.' Nick sends to Harry as he makes himself ready to hit the sack. 

'No worries. Lou's been in a bad mood all day, don't know what's up.' Says Harry's reply and Nick decides not to answer.

*

The music is blaring in the club, warm and slippery bodies are dancing around him where he stands at the bar with his whiskey gripped in his long fingers. Nick brushes a few strands of hair away from his forehead before spilling the rest of the glass' content into his alcohol-stinking mouth. He's waiting and the he knows that the bartender is giving him glances ever so often with pity written all over his face as he sees him once again look his way in the corner of his eye. 

It's been over two weeks since he attended to the dinner with Harry and Louis and he really misses the shortest boy's face. Though, he and Harry has been hanging out several times since then and Harry also told him why Louis had been so grumpy and irritated during their meeting the same day as the interview. Apparently the slim boy had been feeling incredibly homesick, Harry told him when they met the next time. And now Nick can understand why he'd been acting like such a brat that day. Though it was nothing out of the ordinary. 

“Hello there Grimmy!” Nick hears from beside him and he turns toward the voice.

“What's up, Harry.” Nick replies when he meets the younger boy's gaze.

“Had nothing to do, so what's better than going out for a drink?” He says with a chuckle before he orders his drink.

“Sod that.” Nick mutters and orders his second drink 

The two of them stays at the bar for an hour, declining every number that floats their way and the requests to dance. Nick orders two more drinks during that hour. Harry orders three. Sweaty bodies grinding against each other in the dark room and Nick maneuvers through the sea of half naked people and Harry is following his footsteps. They can hear skin slapping against skin when girls grinds their arse against unknown men's groins and the male's hands smacks down on the female's bodies and it's in fact quite sickening. 

“Can I crash at yours tonight?” Nick asks as they climbs into the cab.

“Yeah, sure. You can take the guestroom.” Harry answers and gives the driver the address. 

“Thanks.” 

The car smells weird, like vomit and a bit like old men. The smell is stinging in Nick's nostrils. The ride is fast, doesn't take more than a few minutes to get to Harry's apartment. He haven't asked if Louis is home but it doesn't really matter, he'll stay even though that annoying, yet beautiful brat is there with his submissive and frustrating personality. 

The apartment is almost completely in darkness when Harry unlocks the door. The only thing that is providing any light is the TV that's on with a low volume in the living room next to the hall. When they enter the living room, Harry immediately turns around and places a forefinger over his lips in a shushing action. Then he points to the sofa and Nick looks over and sees Louis sleeping on the soft cushions. 

“I should wake him up.” Harry says and walks up to the sleeping form.

Nick follows and stands behind the youngest boy, both of them looking down on the twenty-year-old male. Nick isn't used to seeing someone who's got so much authority over the four younger boys' in One Direction in public. There's a big difference between the man they get to see in interviews and signings and the man Nick's got to see now, the one that's fallen asleep on the sofa at one in the morning. 

Nick looms over the younger boys as Harry gently shakes the sleeping boy into consciousness. There's a confused look on Louis' face as he wakes up and Nick notice how his brow furrows at the sight of the two of them standing above him.

“What the fuck are you doing here?” Louis shoots toward Nick and gives him a deadly glare but Nick can still sense the interesting personality that he's found beneath the attitude. 

“Don't be so surprised love. I'm crashing here tonight.” Nick replies cockily. 

Nick smirks when Louis lets out a grunt before he packs his things together, bidding Harry good night and quickly makes his way to his bedroom. The taller male follows the shorter with his eyes and doesn't miss the glance Louis shoots him over his shoulder. It's almost like he's hiding something and Nick really wants to find out what it is.

Harry excuses himself almost immediately, saying that he's tired. There's not something new that Nick stays up a bit longer. So Nick makes his way to the kitchen and he wonders if he should take on of the beers from the younger men's fridge or a glass of water would be the best option. He goes for the water and sips quietly on the glass he's filled and sits down comfortably on the sofa. The TV is still on, showing some boring soap opera from the early 90's. 

It's after an hour that Nick hears quiet shuffling somewhere in the apartment and first he believes that it's a robber, but then he realizes that the door as to open if someone wants to come inside and Nick haven't heard the wooden door open once since he got here. 

“Hello?” Nick calls and waits patently for a reply.

“Fuck.” Comes the reply from the late night walker. 

Nick lets out a quiet chuckle and smiles comfortably to the younger male that enters the living room with disheveled hair and groggy eyes. There's a sour expression on Louis' face and between the disliking thoughts he's been having toward the blue eyed boy, Nick still wants to wipe it away and replace it for a smile. 

There's small shadows beneath Louis' eyes and it makes him look tired and the clothes he is wearing hangs from his body like potato sacks and Nick can vaguely identify the big shirt for one that Harry's worn before. It's a pretty sight to see the twenty-year-old in such a state and Nick secretly drinks it in. Because who knows what will happen if he reveals his confusing thoughts about the awful and pretty, young lad. 

“What are you doing up, sweet cheeks?” Nick asks tauntingly. 

“Shut up.” Louis mutters and Nick's gaze follows him as he walks across the room. 

“That seems to be the only words you're able to say. Need to work on you vocabulary a bit, don't you think?” Nick mocks and ends the sentence with a laugh. 

He hears a grunt from the younger male before he disappears into the kitchen. There's a sound of glass clinking together, water spilling from the tap and if Nick had turned off the sound of the TV, he would've been able to hear the sound of the other lad swallowing mouthfuls of water. And he wonders what else Louis would be able to swallow. 

“You a complete prick, you know that?” Louis mutters as he reappears with a frown on his features. 

“Swallowed a dictionary on the way here I see.” Nick shoots back and studies the gorgeous man in front of him. 

“You're unbelievable.” Louis mumbles while he stares into Nick's gray orbs. 

“I'm quite fantastic if i'd say so myself, got a good sense of humor and great body, don't you think?” Nick says confidently and sends a smirk in Louis' direction. 

Louis leaves with a scowl, bare feet padding against the cold, wooden floor and Nick already misses his face, his full figured body and messy bed-hair. Louis have slightly curvy body, Nick believes, but he still looks like a man. Not at all feminine, though he can have his precious moments of diva-ness with snarky comments and stuck up nose and bitch-face expressions toward interviewers that pronounces his name wrong, with an '-s' after the '-ie'. 

After Louis' gone, Nick decides to go to bed too and he makes his way to the guestroom after turning of the TV. The guestroom is quite nice, beige colors mixed with light brown and white. A queen sized bed with a really comfortable mattress and he lies down on top of the sheets. It's soft against his uncovered skin and it takes a lot of willpower to stand up against to get rid of his clothes. 

*

“Are you always this... confident?” Louis asks before swallowing another mouthful of beer.

They're standing at the bar at their favorite club and Harry is dancing somewhere in the sea of people. It's not normal for Nick and Louis to have these non-bratty and human conversations and Nick decides to savor the moment. Nick drinks the last drops of alcohol containing drink before he wipes his mouth with the back of his hand. 

“I'm not exactly insecure.” Nick replies and shoots Louis a glance. 

“I've noticed. You're an asshole.” Louis mutters as he stares into the wooden bar. 

“Well... You're acting like you have so much power over your little minions, but from what i've seen it's nothing but a front to protect your pride and dignity.” Nick reasons confidently. 

“That's not true!” Louis hisses and Nick sees his hand clench into a fist next to his empty glass. 

“Don't ignore your true self.” Nick says with a smile playing on his lips. “It's not good for your health.”

“You know nothing about this, Grimshaw.” Louis says angrily.

“Don't deny it. It makes you sound guilty.” Nick tells him and orders another drink. 

“You suck.” Louis mutters and lets his fingers slide over the brim of the glass in a graceful movement, Nick notices. 

Nick doesn't respond, instead he drowns the glass of whiskey in two mouthfuls and stands up. And even though Nick is gay and has no interest in girls, he lets the women on the dance floor swirl around his body, grind against his legs in what is supposed to be sexy dance moves, but Nick is more repulsed than anything. 

He can see Louis studying him in the corner of his eyes, gaze set on him like a hawk and Nick wonders why. Because clearly, Louis doesn't have a single interest in him. Not like Nick has in Louis. And if it wasn't so wrong, Nick would've pulled the younger boy onto the floor with him by now. But that's inappropriate and Nick knows that.   
Instead Nick puts on a fake smirk as he grinds into a girl's bum and drags his fingers across her back as she bends over – not so gracefully – and backs her behind into Nick's groin. And he feels incredibly uncomfortable in this position but he's sure the girl's happy that she's dancing with a well-known radio host. If she remembers in the morning. 

*

Nick wonders why he's actually here at Harry and Louis'. The tanned, feather haired boy is the only one of the two home and Nick hates him as much as he loves him. The little tummy Louis' got is adorable, Nick figures as sees how his blue shirt stretches over his stomach. Just the way Nick likes it. 

He questions silently why he haven't gone home yet and why he's still seated on the pretty comfortable sofa in their living room, just like he'd done many times before. There's photos hanging on the walls, of the boys, of their families and friends and Nick asks himself why he haven't put up and pictures of his close ones. 

The mat is a hideous color but Nick doesn't really want to tell Louis that because he obviously likes the it and Nick doesn't know why, to be honest. It has the color of dried blood and it's not as appealing as some people would think. It also makes a terrible contrast to the dark green sofa and the light blue pillows in the corners. In fact, the whole room is a mess of colors that doesn't go together at all and Nick decides, right then and there that he's going to hire someone to fix this jumble of horrible colors. 

“Why are you here?” Louis asks quietly and pops another grape into his awaiting mouth. 

“I don't know really.” Nick answers and reaches over and plucks a fruit-piece from the other man's bowl. 

“Then why don't you leave?” Louis asks grumpily and pulls the bowl out of Nick's reach.

“Nah, I'm really comfortable here actually.” Nick replies with a slight grin.

Perhaps Louis doesn't hate him as much as he thinks because he stops complaining about his presence after that, stays silent on the other end of the sofa. It's a good thought, Nick thinks as he studies the younger man. The light from the TV flickers over his face, forming shadows across his smooth skin and Nick resists from reaching over and touch it with his fingertips. 

The Exorcist is playing on the TV and Nick supports his head on the palm of his hand, elbow seated on the sofa's armrest. It takes a few minutes before he feels the weight on the sofa shift and soon there's a body lying across his. Nick is surprised that Louis' volunteered to crawl over to him for comfort and his heart is beating harshly in his chest when the younger male buries his head in Nick's upper arm. 

“What are you doing?” Nick asks quietly and slightly shocked.

“I'm sorry but this film is fucking scary.” Louis mumbles into Nick's heated skin. 

“So you use me as a teddybear? Charming.” Nick mutters with sarcasm almost dripping from his lips. 

“I hate you.” Louis spits and moves a blanket over the both of them.

“Doesn't seem like it, does it?” Nick laughs. 

“Why are you such a douche?” Louis hisses and gives Nick's arm a harsh pinch. 

“Ow! You're the one to talk.”

“Shut up.”

Nick huffs and wonders why Louis actually decided to curl up close to him. They have been never close to being friends and Louis could be a complete bitch when he wanted too. But Nick still has the upper hand with his strength and height and probably his quite witty remarks too. He wanted to wrap his arms around the other man, but still not. 

There's a small red mark where Louis pinched him, blossoming on his skin. Louis had chosen to grab the skin on his forearm, right in the middle of it, between his thin fingers and press the tips together. Nick probably deserves the mediocre punishment Louis gave out and decides to not do it back. From the look of it, Louis is more fragile than he is. Nick isn't much for revenge, but handing out punishments in bed is something he'll never turn down. 

Louis is soft and light against Nick, his small frame lies over Nick's bent legs. His breath his slightly cold against Nick's warm skin and he feels how the younger lad's fingers curls into his shirt. There's something thrilling about this situation, Nick believes as he glances down at the younger man on top of him. The fact that they've always hated each other, makes this occasion weird and slightly awkward. But Louis is too beautiful to say no to, Nick decides and shuffles a bit on the sofa, making Louis slide closer on top of him. 

There is a slight stubble on Louis' jaw and his eyes is reflecting the TV and Nick thinks Louis is beautiful, still. He wants to reach out and drag his fingers over the hairs on his chin, push his head upward so he can look Louis in the eye. He wants to press his lips against Louis' in a soft and gentle kiss, without fireworks.

*

Nick's tongue works its way into Louis' awaiting mouth, lips pushing and molding together as their saliva shares through the sloppy kiss. The older man's hands works their way underneath the younger's shirt, fingertips sliding across heated skin and Nick feels Louis' muscles contract beneath his gentle, yet firm touch. 

The taller man reaches up and tweaks the younger's right nipple, rolling the bud between his long fingers and Louis hisses into his mouth. Nick loves that Louis is so loud, so respondent. Sweat is forming at their hairlines and Nick pushes Louis against the toilet stall's wall, earning a yelp from the cold surface against his hot skin. 

Nick's fingertips are dancing over Louis' skin as he reaches up with his other hand into his hair, fisting it and pulling slightly so Louis' head tips backward, showing the length of this neck. There's a beautiful curve on the side of Louis' throat and Nick attaches his lips to the skin and sucks. Leaving a purple blotch on his flesh, Nick bites down on the mark and smiles when Louis hisses at his action. 

“I want to fuck your mouth.” Nick breathes and presses his lips once again against Louis'.

Nick's breath smells like alcohol and his drunken mind speaks for itself. There's a smile playing on his lips as Louis' kneels in front of him and slowly unzips the fly on his jeans with shaky fingers. Nick's dick is hard as Louis takes it out of his trousers and pants and Nick fists Louis' hair again, harder this time. Strands peeks out from between Nick's digits and he pries Louis' lips apart with his aching erection. Louis' mouth is warm around his length and his tongue is working over the vein on the underside of the hard flesh. 

It doesn't take long before Nick stills Louis' head and starts jerking his hips forward, pushing his erection deep into the younger lad's throat. He sees the tanned man's lips stretch around his dick and his nostrils flares with every suck, cheeks hollowing as Nick pushes himself in and out of his mouth. 

There's something beautiful about the sight in front of him, Nick thinks as he watches the younger man bring him closer and closer to climax. Sweaty forehead and flushed cheeks, so cute. Nick's fingers tightens in Louis' hair and he flicks his hips harder, bringing his length deeper and he loves it. 

“I'm close. Are you going to swallow it?” Nick mutters before he lets out a moan. “Swallow it like a good slut, won't you?”

He sees how Louis closes his eyes while he says those words, like he's in more pleasure than he can take and if he looks further down, he also sees how Louis' works his hand over his own erection. And it's all it takes for Nick to shoot his load down the younger man's throat, continuing to fuck Louis' mouth until he's empty and he's slowly softening between Louis' lips. 

Nick lets his dick stay in Louis' mouth as he jerks himself off, fist working up and down his hard length. He knows Louis enjoys it. He grins when Louis squeezes his eyes shut, breath shuddering around Nick and jaw going slack as he comes over his own hand. And Nick enjoys the sight before he crouches down in front of the younger man and tips his head back by pulling lightly on the hair at the back of his head and places a kiss to Louis' lips. 

“See you soon, right darling?” Nick says when he detaches from Louis' mouth. 

Nick leaves before Louis can answer, not looking behind him once as he returns to the filled dance floor and heads outside. The air is cold against his uncovered, still sweaty skin. He's quite buzzed from the alcohol he's injected into his body during the night and from the ultimate pleasure he had when Louis sucked him off in the club's restroom. 

The sight of Louis coming by touching himself while having Nick in his mouth is engraved in his memory, almost like a tattoo on his skin and Nick doesn't really care. It was a pretty good sight after all and he doesn't mind that he remembers the shaky breaths Louis took as he came, trembling around Nick's length and muscles tensing before going almost completely relaxed on the floor, bum sinking to the floor between his legs as they slides apart under his weight. 

Nick kicks pebble on the pavement and watches as it moves across the asphalt. It's dark outside and the small stone is just a shadow against the dark ground. Drunken people are walking past him, thinking that maybe he'll pick them up and fuck them in an alley. No one of them knows that he's gay and that he had the most fantastic blowjob by a famous boy names Louis Tomlinson just a few minutes ago. He doesn't care.

The cab ride home is silent, almost. Quiet classic music is playing in the background and Nick wonders why this driver's got such a horrible taste in music. Though, Nick shouldn't say anything. He basically famous for having a terrible taste in music himself. 

Nick snuggles up beneath the duvet on his bed, eyes closing as soon as his head hits the pillow. He's surrounded by warmth but he can't sleep. He can't get rid of the thought of Louis. Without really thinking, his hand moves along his body until it rests with his fingertips just under the waistband of his boxers. Sliding his fingers in, Nick wraps them around his hardening shaft. And he moves his hand in quick movements over his hard flesh, tensing as he brings himself closer to his orgasm at the thought of him fucking Louis' mouth.

*

When Nick meets Louis again, at dinner with Harry and the rest of the One Direction boys, Louis is flushing bright red and Nick thinks it's nothing but adorable. And maybe Louis isn't so hateful and annoying as he first thought, perhaps he's just beautiful. He notices that Louis rather keeps his gaze on the table and his food, rather than the people around and Nick wonders if he's ashamed or embarrassed. Because Nick's definitely not.

“It's been quite a while, hasn't it?” Zayn says happily before he takes another bite of his food.

“Yeah, we should do this more often, don't you think?” Harry responds with a smile.

“Definitely.” Nick says and swallows a mouthful. 

Nick likes that Louis is so submissive for all the boys, it fits him perfectly. The younger lad basically listens to everything they say and does almost anything they ask him to do. Nick knows that they wouldn't take it too far, they cared for the eldest band member after all. They took all care of him and Nick is aware of that. In fact, Nick wants to do that too, take care of him that is. 

Nick can't help but chuckle when Zayn reaches over the table to brush some of Louis' hair out of his eyes. It's a cute gesture, Nick believes and he feels a jump in his stomach when the smaller man blushes from the contact. There's something very beautiful in this quiet Louis Tomlinson compared to that loud and frustrating mr. Tomlinson that steps forward when it's needed. 

“How come your all so touchy in this band?” Nick asks and takes a small sip of his coke.

“We don't really know, we're just really close.” Liam laughs and Nick sees how his eyes crinkle at the edges. 

“And we like taking care of each other.” Niall ads quickly. 

“Exactly, and Louis needs to be taken care of, doesn't he?” Harry says playfully and pinches Louis' cheek. 

“Stop it Harry. I'm not a baby and you know that.” Louis says as he blushes beetroot red.

“Don't worry, we heard about the incident about not wanting to be alone one certain night.” Zayn says with a smile.

“You guys know about that?” Louis says, eyes wide in confusion and surprise.

“Do you really think Harry would leave such information from us?” Niall says with a raised eyebrow.   
Nick studies Louis' reaction and there's something sad about his hunching shoulders and bowed head. Of course Nick likes that Louis isn't that much of a prat toward the four boys, but he definitely wants Louis to have some confident to stand up for himself in these situations. Perhaps the four younger lads need to treat Louis as a real adult for once, to boost his self-esteem a bit. So the witty and snarky side of him becomes a bit more real than it is, not too much though. Nick still wants Louis too keep the innocence and submissiveness. And Nick is definitely attracted.

Nick swallows the last mouthfuls of coke before ordering a new glass of the same content. Lifting the fork to his lips, Nick places a piece of cut up, roasted potato and chicken in his mouth and chews. He swallows and directs his gaze toward Louis who eats quietly and somehow, Nick misses the loud talking. He wants Louis to talk.

“Are you ok Louis?” Nick asks with concern and he doesn't care if the other boys are surprised that he just directed a question so someone they believe he doesn't even like. 

“Yeah, I'm fine.” Louis mumbles and meets Nick's eyes.

“You sure?” Nick's afraid that Louis is scared, of letting go that is. 

“Yeah, don't worry.” And Nick doesn't, at least that what he tells Louis. 

*

It's sunny outside and Nick is seated beside Harry on the dry, green grass. It's been a while since they hung out the last time and Nick has secretly missed it. The strands tickles the skin between his fingers and he forces himself not to dig his nails into it and scratch, he'd probably break the skin. There's thoughts bugging his mind, more then usual actually. 

There's was a few paparazzi's lurking around but they were practically invisible to both Nick and Harry. Nick knows though, that Harry wasn't completely used to being followed around, documented and photographed everywhere he went. 

“Why are you guys so controlling over Louis?” Nick asks and turns his gaze toward Harry.

“He needs it.” Harry replies and plucks some grass from the ground with his fingers. 

“What do you mean?” Nick questions awkwardly.

“He'll go insane- like mental if we don't. It's kind of like- like his mind can't cope with itself and we help him, yeah? It's hard to explain but we need him to be sane and he won't if... if we don't keep him controlled. He's really witty and can be slightly bitchy, you know... But he's really vulnerable. He just doesn't want people to know.” Harry says apprehensively. 

“It's not sexual is it?” Nick asks uneasily. 

“Oh no, god no. That would be like incest!” Harry exclaims with a laugh and Nick is glad Harry broke the awkwardness. 

“That's charming.” Nick tips his head back as he laughs loudly. 

“It's true!” Harry punches him on his upper arm. 

“Why is everyone trying to hurt me nowadays?” Nick exclaims and throws his hands in the air.

“Are you exaggerating or what?” Harry says and raises his eyebrow playfully at the older man. 

“No! Louis fucking pinched me when I slept over at yours!”

“What?” 

Nick notice how Harry's eyes shoots in his direction, eyes lingering on him a bit too long to feel comfortable because he just revealed that he spent time with Louis, mind that he mentioned violence. He shuffles down a bit on the ground and supports himself on his elbows before turning toward Harry.

“He pinched me because I made a bit fun of him for being scared.” Nick chuckles.

“Really? Why was he scared though?” Harry questions. 

“The exorcist was playing on the TV and he decided to watch it too and like, in the middle of like everything, he basically laid down on top of me. I was like what the fuck, and then he pinched me.” Nick says. 

It feels weird to reveal to Harry that he actually cuddled with Louis after all those witty remarks and insults. They were supposed to hate each other apparently. But Nick doesn't really hate him anymore, he's kind of falling in love with him and it's almost disgusting and it's more confusing than he can take. Nick's pretty sure that Louis would never mention that to Harry, even though they're best friends. It's a secret- or it was a secret. 

“No wonder he was all dazed the day after...” Harry mumbles and pushes his hair out of his eyes under Nick's surprised gaze. 

“What do you mean by that?” Nick asks slowly.

“I don't think I should tell you. It's our secret.” Harry says with a frown.

“You can tell me everything!” Nick pushes and wiggles his eyebrows. 

“Not this, you have to find out yourself.” Harry says firmly but shoots him a grin. 

Nick doesn't push him further, instead he plucks a small flower from the ground and rolls the thin stalk between his fingers before he throws it a few feet away. The paparazzi's takes their time, they don't rush and Nick actually gets quite annoyed when they move closer to get their pictures of the famous pop star next to him. 

The hours goes by quickly and before they know it, it's time to go home. Nick takes his time to pack his belongings before he and Harry heads for the younger's car. The inside is warm, almost unbearable but they manage to make their way to Nick's apartment to drop him off without any fainting or any vomiting because of dehydration and overheating.

Nick's thoughts are stuck at the 'no wonder he was dazed all day after' statement by Harry. What did he actually mean by that? Nick's intrigued, wondering why the small, petite form of Louis was dazed after he had cuddled up to him. Was there a slight chance that maybe, just maybe, Louis feel something more than just hatred – and a bit of attraction - toward him. And he had probably not mentioned the blowjob in the restroom. And Nick decides that maybe he shouldn't either. 

*

When Nick meets Louis in the same club as the last time, he decides to take him home. Make him spit out everything, force the facts out of his mouth because Nick needs to know. He still haven't mentioned the blow job to Harry, even though it's been weeks but he doesn't really care because the teen would probably find out through Louis anyway. He's sure Louis tells Harry everything, almost.

There's a tension in the air and it takes Nick's full self control not to bang his glass in the table and wrench the smaller man out of the club and to his apartment, not only because the wants to sort it all out but also because the younger male looks utterly gorgeous in his tight fitting shirt and blue skinny jeans. 

“You're coming with me tonight.” Nick states dominantly and turns toward Louis.

“What? No i'm not.” Louis says bewildered. 

“Oh yes you are, we need to talk.” Nick says promptly.

“We can talk here, you dick.” And Nick knows better than take the try of an insult to heart.

“What happened? You were so pliant and beautifully submissive the last time we were here, what's changed?” Nick asks jokingly with a smirk on his lips. 

“I've never been submissive, you twat!?” Louis exclaims with a shocked face. 

“But you were so gorgeous when I asked you to swallow my load darling, and I would gladly do it again.” Nick retorts and puts his empty glass on the table with a quiet clirr.

There's a hint of insecurity and apprehensiveness in Louis' eyes as Nick meets his gaze. An intriguing thing that puts the dark haired male's brain into work. Yes, Louis does have a confident and big aura about himself but if you dig a bit deeper, push your nails into the skin and rip it open you'll find all the insecurities and doubts seeping up to the surface and drip out onto pink flesh, revealing something beautifully innocent and something that can destroy someone who's too weak.

“I want to bring you home.” Nick says stubbornly, showing off his authority.

“Fine.” Louis huffs and swallows the rest of his drink in one go before he wipes his mouth with the back of his hand. 

+

There's a silence before Nick clears his throat. It's no easy way to start this conversation they're about to have and he knows that Louis probably will slap him, leaving a red mark on his cheek, if he doesn't manage to move away in the time. Though his skills for grabbing petite wrists in his large hands are quite great. 

“You're quite unsure of yourself, aren't you?” Nick asks thoughtfully and takes a note how Louis tenses .

“What do you mean?” Louis asks and gives Nick a quick glance before looking away. 

“The confidence you show in public is just an exterior, isn't it? You have a whole other perception of yourself.” Nick says matter-of-factly.

Louis doesn't say anything and Nick sees how his fingers moved inside the sleeves of his shirt. The dim light paints shadows across the younger man's face, making him look tired and worn out and Nick's pretty sure that he is but that he's keeping it to himself. Louis is obviously very secretive with his fans, not telling who he really is and what he feels but Nick doesn't blame him. It's not like any of them have a lot of privacy anymore. 

“Do you recognize yourself in Little Things?” Nick dares to ask and he's not sure how Louis will react or were the thought comes from and he hopes that he haven't offended the younger man. Though the song just reminded him so much about him. 

“I don't- I mean- That's none of your business.” Louis retorts and Nick hears the insecurities seep through the sentence. 

Nick doesn't think twice before he moves over to the younger boy, hand cupping the back of his head as well as his jaw before he presses his lips to Louis'. At first, he doesn't get any response but when he pushes his lips harder against the other male's, Louis press back. Nick swipes his tongue over Louis' lower lip, wanting access to his mouth and he slowly slips it in between when Louis' lips goes slightly ajar. 

“I want to make you mine,” Nick breathes against Louis' lips. “I want to fill you up. I want to make you feel beautiful.”

“I- Yeah... I'd like that. I want that.” Louis says timidly and brushes a hand through Nick's unruly hair. 

Nick smiles, drinking in the sight of Louis flushed cheeks and shy, blue eyes. There's a pause before the eldest's lips moves down Louis' chin, jaw and down his neck, trailing soft kisses all the way. Nick's good at controlling people, at least controlling Louis he believes, dominating. And there's no protests when he pushes Louis' shirt up over his stomach and then over his head and Nick can't believe how flawlessly pretty Louis looks with his protruding, little stomach that is nothing but soft muscles. 

There's ruffling and shuffling as they undress each other, Louis snaking his hands up Nick's arms, leaving goose bumps on the way and stops at his shoulders, right by the curve by his neck and rubs small circles on the heated skin while Nick himself trails his fingers over Louis' stomach and can't help but love the way it contracts under the contact of his fingertips and lets the other hand have a firm grip on Louis' beautifully shaped hip. Nick likes the fact that Louis doesn't have any harsh lines, just manly curves that makes him look more beautiful and much sexier than those men in the porno’s that Nick has stacked under his bed, out of all places. 

The thin layer of sweat that covers Louis' neck makes Nick's fingers slide easily over the bronze skin and he attach his lips to the prominent vein before sucking harshly, creating a small, red mark on the spot. And Louis wince quietly when he bites down on the blotch, teeth digging into the soft flesh. Nick breathes out of his nose when Louis pulls at his hair, gentle tugs that makes his head tilt back when Louis does it a bit too harsh. 

Louis' thigh is firm against his hand as he squeeze the flesh. Though his fingertips sinks into it and leaves red fingerprints across the skin and Nick wish that they could stay there. Nick bends Louis' legs and push them up toward his body, hands holding a secure grip on the back of his thighs and there's something about the hitching sound that Louis lets out that makes his lower region stir in anticipation, erection rising to lay against his lower stomach. 

“I know about your secret. Your facade, the need of being controlled. I want to know more.” Nick says as he leans over Louis' body.

“N-no...” And Nick can see the panic written all over Louis' features. 

“I can do that to you, control you. Dominate you too.” Nick grunts as the palms of his hands massage the back of Louis' thighs. Though there's still one unanswered question left, what was Harry's and Louis' shared secret?

“I don't-”

“Quiet.” Nick murmurs and attaches his lips to Louis' and he relax against the touch.

There's a moment of silence while Nick once again slips his tongue between Louis' lips as he changes their position. Nick is seated between Louis' legs, elbows on either side of Louis' head. Louis' legs are bent on either side of Nick's waist and Nick secretly loves the way Louis arches his back off the sofa as he bites down on his collarbone. And there's something special about the sound that Louis makes when Nick trails his fingertips down his chest, over his little stomach down to his crotch where he fists Louis' erection in his hand. 

“Oh god...” Louis breathes as Nick's hands starts to move. 

Nick watch as Louis' chest rise and falls with every heaving breath, pleasure evident on his face and Nick thinks he looks absolutely gorgeous where he lays beneath him and he really wishes that he could take a picture to save. Nick brings his other hand to the side of Louis' face, thumbs his prominent and masculine cheekbones and presses a kiss to the other. 

The whine that escapes Louis' mouth when Nick lets go of his dick makes him grin as he brings his hand lower, squeezing Louis' balls in his hand and earns a small moan against his moist lips. Nick's own erection is pressed against the sofa, trapped between his own stomach and the rough material as he slides down to run his thumb over the puckered hole between Louis' arse cheeks. Louis' lets out a sigh as Nick spreads the soft flesh with the remaining fingers, pressing kisses to Louis' chest and moans quietly as the younger man's hands run across the dip between his shoulder and neck to be buried in his dark hair seconds later.

Nick moves his hand to Louis' mouth, pushes three fingers in between his lips and groans quietly when the younger male's tongue dances over his rough digits, lubing them up with his saliva. There's something absolutely too sexy as Louis' tongue swirls around his fingers and Nick can't help but grind his crotch into the sofa as he holds Louis' hip with his free hand for support. 

Nick pulls his fingers out of Louis' mouth a shuffles to a kneeling position further down on the sofa. Pride swells in his chest when Louis' stays with his legs folded upward and spread on each side of his chest and he quickly let his finger return to Louis' bum. And his arse cheeks are already parted perfectly from Louis' spread legs, his dick lies leaking on his lower stomach and Nick desperately wants to reach over with his fingers and scoop up the liquid and maybe, just maybe coat Louis' lips with it. 

His hand returns to the back of Louis' thigh as he positions his forefinger at the younger male's entrance and slowly pushes it in. Louis is tensing up, clenching around him and surrounding his digit with complete warmth and it take almost all of his self control to stop him from just shoving his dick inside and pound into him like an animal. He harshly bites his lower lip as he pushes his finger knuckle deep into the smaller man, barely touching his prostate and earns a shallow moan. Louis' eyes are closed as he arches his back and curls his toes and Nick slowly lets another finger slip inside of Louis and join the other. 

There's moment without barely any sound, only Louis' harsh breathing and Nick studies as his face contorts in pleasure as he starts to massage his prostate with his two fingers. And Nick isn't sure what to feel because he's not entirely sure how many times Louis' done this. Though he keeps pushing his fingers in and out of Louis' slobbery and wet hole, feeling it stretch around his digits as he spreads them. 

Louis makes some keening sounds, a noise from his throat as Nick inserts a third finger and he likes how Louis' muscle stretches around him. And Nick has to hold up Louis' leg, hold the weight because the younger man is in too much pleasure to do it himself. And Nick secretly wonders if Louis will be able to handle his dick – which to be honest, feels a bit ignored between his legs - because it seems like Louis will come if he'd just touch his dick for a second.

Nick asks himself how he was able to go through with this, how he managed to get Louis Tomlinson – of all people – to have sex with him, the person he had thought was so obnoxious and too spontaneous for his own good but who apparently had an inner person – an insecure and not so controlling person - whom you could only see through small cracks if you managed to push at the right places. 

When Nick thinks Louis' ready, he pulls his fingers out and smirks at the sound Louis makes at the loss of contact and stretching, blindly humping the air for any friction without receiving any what so ever. And he spit a generous amount of saliva in his palm before smearing it over his dick, eyes rolls to the back of his head and he moans loudly as his fingers works over his shaft. He hears Louis whine loudly, a foot bumps into his shoulder and he opens his eyes to find Louis staring at him with an impatient look on his face. 

“This will hurt. Pretty bad actually.” Nick says as he positions his dick at Louis entrance and places his hands on the back of Louis' thighs. 

“I'm aware of that you dick, now get on with it.” Louis says dryly and moves his hips and he closes his eyes as Nick rubs against his hole. 

There's loud moans as Nick slowly pushes in and he waits just for a few seconds after he's inserted the tip. They're not using lube so Nick decides that he has to be extra careful as he slips inside. Nick leans forward and presses a lingering kiss onto Louis' lips and starts massaging his thighs as he pushes in another inch or two. He watches as Louis scrunches up his face and Nick doesn't really know if it's from pain or pleasure, or both. 

After he's pushed in balls deep, Nick waits. He lets Louis get used to the intrusion and the warmth around his dick is overwhelming, and he's panting as he arches up over Louis' body. His eyes rolls into the back of his head and he patiently waits for Louis to tell him it's okay to move. It's almost unbearable but Nick desperately ignores the urge to start thrusting. 

“Go, shit- Nick move!” Louis pants and bites his lip. 

Nick lets out a loud breath as he pulls out and pushes himself inside again, steady movements and short breaths coming from the two of them. Nick makes a quick decision and takes a firm grip on Louis wrists and moves them above his head, pining them to the sofa as he continues to thrust into the younger male. Nick sees how Louis is falling apart underneath him, face going slack and eyes half open, and he loves it. Beads of sweat pearling at the damp hairline and Nick just pounds harder.

*

And somewhere along the way, Nick find out about Louis' other secret and it doesn't bother him at all because somewhere deep inside, as cliché as it sounds, Nick loves Louis too, like seriously loves him. And it definitely doesn't bother him to kiss a trail up his jaw to his lips and kiss him passionately before whispering I love you sweetly in his ear. It also makes this whole thing a bit more interesting because basically Nick is Louis boyfriend and Louis is Nick's.

It's been a few weeks and Nick has basically taken over the duty to keep Louis under control and to be honest, he makes a quite good job at it. The four younger band members have noticed a change in the bronze skinned boy, he's not as stressed anymore. Though he sometimes gets welcomed by a grumpy-faced lad sometimes who tells him to fuck off, Nick doesn't stop. He knows what Louis needs and maybe this is what he needs too. 

The part of him that doesn't like Louis spontaneous side is neither increasing or ceasing, though the part that likes him grows bigger with every day.. And Louis practically lives with him now, spends more them at his apartment than his own. They don't cut down on the sexual activities either and Louis has more than once walked around with a limp. And the boys doesn't need to control him anymore, they can enjoy his company without telling him what to do or tell him to behave properly, because that's what Nick does. 

Sometimes Nick sends a text to Harry and asks if Louis' being good and if Harry says it's on the borderline between good and bad, Nick makes sure to give Louis a call and say; “a little bird told me you're not behaving Louis. I don't want to hear anything about you being bad when you get home, is that understood?” and Louis will stammer out a yes before he blushes beetroot red and sends Harry a glare that could kill. And Nick always makes sure to show that it's not ok to behave inappropriately and would send him to bed early or make him sit on a small mat in the living room, basically humiliate him if he was being bad. 

“I expect you to be on your best behavior tonight.” Nick says and eyes Louis who gives him a glare in return. “No pouty faces Louis, it's not pretty.”

They're going out for dinner with the rest of the boys again, in a small little restaurant and they've decided to tell the other boys about their relationship. Nick makes sure that Louis' wearing a nice outfit, turquoise chinos, a shirt that's dark blue on the back and white on the front as well as a light gray hoodie and he's pleased when Louis puts the clothes on without any fuss. Fixing the collar of his t-shirt, Nick leads Louis to the front door. They put on their shoes in silence before they make their way to the car. 

Louis gets to pick out the music to play during the car ride and Nick smiles a bit because he knows how much Louis hates his music taste. And the ride is silent apart from small hums with the music that both he and Louis lets out. It feels quite good to be able to control the younger boy, Nick thinks as he takes a quick glance toward Louis. There's a change in him, he's calmer and the sarcastic comments are almost gone and still Nick makes sure that Louis still keeps talking. He's pretty sure he wouldn't be able to handle it if Louis wouldn't talk, like during the dinner a while ago, when Louis barely said a word because of being so submissive toward the younger boys.

Nick doesn't mind when Louis throws himself out of the car and if he didn't know about gravity, he would definitely believe that Louis barely touches the ground as he runs to the entrance of the restaurant. He follows and sees the five males sitting at a table in the corner and he watches as Louis gives all of them each a big hug before seating himself in an empty seat. 

“Hello boys.” Nick says and give them a one armed hug each before sitting down next to his now soon-not-so-be-secret boyfriend. “How long have you been waiting?”

“Not too long. We actually expected you to be more late than this.” Harry says with a laugh.

“I'm always on time, thank you very much.” Nick replies and flicks his fingers on Harry's arm.

“That one isn't though.” Harry jokes and points a long finger toward the feather haired boy on the other side of Nick.

“Oi, shut up Styles. I'm not always late!” Louis exclaims though there's a hint of playfulness in his voice so Nick decides not to tell him off for swearing this time. 

“You're right, sometimes though.” Harry replies as he stretches over Nick to pull at Louis' brown locks with his thumb and forefinger.

Louis shoots him a glare which in seconds turn into a smile and the waiter arrives after a minute. They don't have to wait long for their meals and Nick can see how the boys keeps sending them small glances every now and then. He's not really sure why because they haven't done anything out of the ordinary. 

“I would like to tell you guys something.” Nick says when they're half way through the meal. 

“Shoot.” Zayn says and lifts his gaze to Nick. 

Nick can feel all the younger male's eyes on him and he knows how nervous Louis is. Because obviously they're supposed to not like like each other and here they are, boyfriend and boyfriend, and it's weird because neither of them have ever expected this to happen at all. Though Nick still likes the way Louis is to impulsive but he still needs to be able to control his mouth at certain points and that's why Nick is keeping him on an imaginary leash. 

“Louis and I have some news for-”

“You're couple, aren't you?” Niall interrupts and his eyes shifts from Nick to Louis a couple of times before settling on Nick. 

“How did you know!?” Louis whisper-shouts with wide eyes and Nick doesn't blame him for his reaction. 

“It's not that hard to figure out when you spend more time at Nick's than your own place, mate.” Liam replies seriously, but sends the distressed twenty-year-old a smile to calm him down. 

“We've suspected it for a while so we don't mind.” Harry says in his low and quite slow voice, managing to brighten the mood. 

“Thank you guys. And don't worry, I won't give him any slack.” Nick says jokingly and earns a elbow in his side.


End file.
